sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell the Fox/History
This page is dedicated to the backstory, history, and overall story of Maxwell the Fox. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. History Reign of Darkness The Symbol of Hope Around nine to ten years after the events of Twilight Whispers, eight-year old Maxwell makes his debut when he saves an orphan from the dreaded Vogel Ceremony established in Wingstrong Orphanage by the nefarious Fantasmo, the mysterious leader of the Genesis faction. Since other people cannot keep up with his movements, his identity was never traced as he appeared as a "white blur" to all that witnesses such courageous and audacious stunt. Despite being cheerful and supposedly harmless, Maxwell was never interested in joining the factionless and other factions and was determined to end the tyranny of the Genesis by himself, though the antics of the Dreamcasters amused him. In one particular night when he was training his speed at the silent playground area, he would eventually come to save a cornered orphan from the Saturnites. Impressed with his abilities, the cornered orphan, a founding member of the Dreamcasters introducing himself as Lapis, invited Maxwell to join their cause to no avail. Rumors about someone that opposed the Saturnites and Genesis came about in the orphanage, placing the two factions into a state of alertness. It is when Maxwell bumps into the leader of the Genesis, Fantasmo, for the first time and answers his philosophical question with an answer that makes the villain appalled and question himself. As Maxwell hears a commotion in the hallway, he runs, though the familiar view of the white blur from him makes Fantasmo have a general idea on who the mysterious hero that was disrupting his ceremonies was. Maxwell manages to save an orphan from Genesis grunts chasing her. With the other orphan activating a switch on the wall at the last moment before the eight-year old crashed into it since he was going too fast, they are both sent underground to the secret hideout of the Dreamcasters. Maxwell is helped by Colin, another member of the group, and introduced to the orphan he saved, Lazuli, the leader of the Dreamcasters. Although she scolds him at first, she tries to recruit him to their cause. Maxwell initially refused due to her bad attitude, but was tricked into agreeing. This marks the beginning of Maxwell's membership in the Dreamcasters faction. The Wingstrong Orphanage Incident Eventually, Maxwell would easily befriend all of the faction and have his first genuine friends. Once she trusts him enough, Lazuli tells him her "genius plan" of burning down the orphanage to scare the Genesis and make them lose their morale and, although Maxwell believes the plan is questionable, Colin, the oldest member of the group who happened to be its chemist, says it will be fine. The snaps would come in contact with the orphanage's flammable graffiti and burn everything to the ground on the day Central City's fireworks would be shot in commemoration of Guardian Units of Nations' elite agents. Maxwell is sent on a mission to steal the snaps of orphanage owner's son and clashes with Scalar, defeating and befriending him, making him realize the Saturnites are not actually evil, but forced to by the Genesis. It is on that same night Maxwell meets with a pondering Lazuli on the isolated rooftop at night and makes the promise under the full-moon to assist her to change the world. The following day would be where they would set everything ablaze. The morning after, while Lazuli was setting everything up, Maxwell has a conversation with Colin that makes him seriously question the latter's intentions; Colin did not tell Lazuli the horrible implications of burning everything down. This severely alerts Maxwell as he realizes it all and tries to stop the leader of the Dreamcasters from using the snaps. This is, however, the perfect opportunity for Fantasmo to use his powers and immobilize them both. Fantasmo confronts his true nemesis he never got the chance of meeting. Maxwell and Lazuli have a verbal clash of ideals about the orphanage's current supposed "peace" with the bird as the latter takes the snaps away. Much to Maxwell's horror, the leader of the Dreamcasters tricks Fantasmo into throwing them to the wall and setting everything on fire. She immediately regrets this as she sees everything around her burn and orphans being hurt and running. Infuriated and desperate, Fantasmo orders his grunts to mercilessly beat down Lazuli and make innocent Maxwell watch, all to witness what happens when someone tries too hard to prove there is remaining light in the world. As he sees his friend being beaten down, this triggers Maxwell's hidden transformation for the second time in his life, his Unleashed form. He proceeds to surpass Fei's powers, save Lazuli from the grunts, and beat their leader down verbally breaking down Fantasmo as the latter begins to realize the fox just might be the embodiment of everything he always wanted to believe the world would offer him: an unwavering sense of hope. After Lazuli manages to calm Maxwell down, the eight-year old wails on her arms as the orphanage burns down. Maxwell manages to save Fei and Lazuli at the last moment and parts ways with them, desiring to see the world outside and eventually meet them again someday. Lazuli and Fei, the real name of Fantasmo, are said to have survived the ordeal and abolished the system of factions alongside the orphans outside. Officially, no casualties were recorded aside from the mysterious disappearances of both Maxwell and Colin. Fateful Encounter Immediately after the previous events, Maxwell becomes sick, tired, and almost unconscious in the streets of Central City. As one of the two individuals would eventually come to find him and wrap his white and blue scarf around the child's neck to make him warm, they decide to take him in for reasons Maxwell never bothered asking. These two, Dimitri Prinus the Echidna and Ramonna the Hedgehog, became like his family. Maxwell spends a lot of time trying to adapt to Station Square and, on Ramonna's request, is introduced to the city by the Prinus echidna. He meets the sassy Jasmine and becomes fascinated with her headphones, eventually befriending the bat. The fox also manages to fight Ramonna for the first time but is promptly defeated by her even though she is impressed with his skills. It is also the time where he was first exposed to Extreme Gears and even outran the Turbo Star model in a race to help the citizens of such Soumercian settlement. In the epilogue, two months after the previous arc, nine-year old Maxwell is seen skating around town. He is shown to have a wardrobe revamp; he now wears clothes bought by Ramonna, headphones that were inspired by the ones Dimitri's co-worker has, and Dimitri's scarf the echidna wrapped him with when they first met. When shown a strange cyan crystal by Dimitri, he suggests to let Ramonna know about it to see what she could discover about it. Ramonna later discovers that the cyan crystal was a Chaos Emerald and that, should they collect all seven, they might be enough to defeat Rikai, someone that Dimitri claims could destroy the world. Since his promise with Lazuli goes against the concept of world destruction and he wants to see the world, he excitedly joins them. Upon an eager Maxwell's suggestion after their decision to hunt them, Team Prinus 'is officially formed. Flames of Courage '(TO BE ADDED) Category:Stories